Pokémon Absolute Zero and Infinite Heat Wikia
Welcome to the Pokémon Absolute Zero and Infinite Heat Wikia Pokémon Absolute Zero and Infinite Heat is a fan-made Pokémon game. This game will include custom-made and existing Pokémon, and a brand new region with limitless places to explore. Absolute Zero and Infinite Heat also feature Mega Evolutions, brand new moves and abilities, a whole new twist on the classic Pokémon game story line, and a more competitive outlook on battling. This wiki aims to educate and help players through the game. Here you can find information on each town and route, a Bulbapedia-style Pokedex to navigate, and information on various aspects of the game such as Gym Leader Pokemon, NPC dialogue, and character backstories. Plot At the start of the game, you play as a 12 year old living in the small town of Stellan. You've been begging your parents to let you have your very own Pokemon for years. Finally, on your thirteenth birthday, your dad drives you to the capital, Stormbreak City, and visits his friend, a professor who possesses three rare Pokemon that can only be found in Cuokai! Your father calls in a favor, and lets you choose your first Pokemon partner from the three Pr. Aspen has. Two years later, your mother dies in a fatal car accident, and your father is hospitalized. Pr. Aspen rushes to Stellan Town, and takes you under his wing. He moves to Stellan Town and lives with you for several months, watching over and taking care of you for your father. He then, being a upcoming star in the field of Pokemon research, asks you to help him discover all the secrets of Cuokai. You agree to go on a journey with the Pokemon he gave you and help him figure out all there is to know about Pokemon. Your main task is to find all the Pokemon that inhabit Cuokai with the help of the Pokemon Index, or PokeDex, that Pr. Aspen had shipped from a faraway region. On your journey to help the Professor, you will be able to explore the extent of the Cuokai Region, catch and raise hundreds of Pokémon, many never-before seen, and take on the Pokémon League Challenge. However, something is brewing in Cuokai, and an ominous scent is on the wind. After a kidnapping at a nursery in Fromont Run, you will go on a quest to unravel the secrets to a plot that would change the world forever. Towns and Cities Stellan Town Torad Town Limlow City Blitial Town Stormbreak City Gullide City Dendoes Town Droumond City Cyrsnic City Healake City Spadios City Fernare Town Irrecane City Menami Town Routes Route 1 Route 2 Route 3 Route 4 Route 5 Route 6 Route 7 Route 8 Route 9 Route 10 Route 11 Route 12 Route 13 Route 14 Route 15 Route 16 Route 17 Route 18 Route 19 Route 20 Route 21 Route 22 Route 23 Route 24 Route 25 Post-Game Routes Route 26 Route 27 Route 28 Route 29 Route 30 Areas Fromont Nursery Fromont Run Iris Lake Storm Bridge Thundering Cove Solidaster Lake Solidaster Dam Cleaved Peak Sanctuary of Crovost The Battle House Lotus Lake Tempest Gorge Tempest Falls Storm’s Eye Cave Elite Island Champion Skerry Post-Game Areas Point Peninsula Summer Gulf Apyks River Weago Wildlife Reserve Vipap River Black Bay Bay of White Noven Creek The Icy River Dragon’s Head Isle Gyms Limlow Gym (Ground-Type) Stormbreak Gym (Poison-Type) Gullide Gym (Psychic-Type) Droumond Gym (Dragon-Type) Crysnic Gym (Flying-Type) Healake Gym (Ghost-Type) Spadios Gym (Dark-Type) Irrecane Gym (Steel-Type) Characters Player Professor Aspen Rival Savannah Team Members Donovan Barrack William Kelvin Mercury Gym Leaders Don Regina Lenny Luke Morgan Shaun AJ Carmen Trivia * The names of most of the cities and town are a combination of a type of snowflake and a natural disaster. For example, Irrecane City splits into Irregular and Hurricane. However, Stellan, Stormbreak, and Spadios are excluded from this pattern for various reasons. * The three lakes of Cuokai are named after flowers. * The idea for making this game came to one of the creators while they were reading about the Planck Temperature which is also referred to as 'Absolute Heat'. Given that absolute zero is the coldest possible temperature, and absolute heat is theorized to be the hottest, Pokemon based on this topic seemed fitting for the opposites theme of most of the main legendaries in the main series games. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse